You Should have Said NO
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: Nobody knows but Ron and Hermione met each other before the Christmas holidays back in the sixth year. WHAT happened? Maybe….this? One shot. Do check it out.


**Title: You should have said NO.**

**Summary: **Nobody knows but Ron and Hermione met each other before the Christmas holidays back in the sixth year. WHAT happened? Maybe….this? One shot. Do check it out.

**Disclaimer**: Had I been J. R. Rowling, this little piece wouda been in the book, not in a FANFICTION site. So, what do you gain from this? Yes, exactly. I am not the author of _Harry Potter_, that's what, my dearies.

Ron Weasley woke up suddenly; groping in the darkness for his wand, he stumbled out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

As he was coming back after relieving himself, he heard a faint noise that sounded a lot like a song. He inclined his head and guessed that it actually coming from the Gryffindor Common Room. So, with his wand lit, he silently crept down the stair only to be greeted by a shocking sight.

She couldn't sleep. Whatever she did, however much she turned and tossed, Hermione Granger was not getting any sleep. All she could see, again and again, was Ron Weasley as he made out with Lavender.

She stared silently at Lavender's four-poster bed. What had LAVENDER done to deserve him? Why was that Hermione still had to pine for him while she, Lavender, got off easily with him? And the old insecurities came back, the ones that forever haunted her…

But she couldn't stand it anymore. Getting out of the bed, she made her way down in the common room, checking out the time. 4'o clock. Soon, everyday would wake up and go to their respective homes… she to hers, Harry and Ron to the Burrow… without meeting her. She sighed sadly and slid in her favorite armchair.

'_Talyora Swifto' _she mumbled the spell softly and stared into the fire as a beautiful voice sang out her pain.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Hermione thought back all; those years of laughter, happiness, and those secret hints. The way he led her on. What he told her this summer, how he reacted when she asked him out to Slug Club's party. And those flowers that were delivered every Saturday morning to her anonymously every single Christmas…

A tear slid down her face and soon the breaking of the dawn found a girl crumbling away.

What Ron found was a weeping Hermione, while her favorite singer, Taylor Swift, belted out the heart wrenching lyrics.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Hermione…" Hermione heard Ron's voice whispering to her.

'Merlin that was all that was left. Me going insane, imaging his voice. Oh, God, help me, Almighty…'

"Hermione…" the voice whispered yet again; finally Hermione looked up to see the youngest Weasley looking at her, his eyes full of pity.

Ron walked to her and bent down, his face close to hers. It broke his heart to see her like this, like this weeping mess.

"Hermione." he whimpered, gulping loudly.

Hermione found her Gryffindor courage and quietly asked him the burning question, "why Ron? Why did you do it?"

"Miones… it was…" he bit his lips and cracked his knuckles nervously

"It was?"

"Uh. I… didn't mean to do it! It just happened, I swear"

"You just happened to snog her in front of the whole freaking House? Do you really think I am that naïve, Ron?"

"I am sorry. Please, forgive me…" he mumbled."Why, Ron? You haven't done anything wrong. You aren't in a relationship with me. Who, then, am I to restrict you of something?"

"Oh…'Mione. She…I… look, after I stormed in; she was there and she flew at me and there, she asked me 'Do you want go out with me, Ron?' …. I couldn't said no, Mione. I just couldn't no," he tired to explain.

Hermione looked at him, hurt, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Ron--just-- just go away, OK?"

"Please. We can still be friends. Right? You wouldn't leave me like this. Hermione, no, please don't do this." Ron pleaded her.

"RON! I… after all's that has happened, you believe we can still be friends?" Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

"But I thought you said that it didn't matter. I thought you said that you had nothing to do with it because you aren't in a relationship with and I didn't cheat on you. Then why, really can't we still be friends…?" Ron demanded

"Listen, listen to her. Listen to what she is singing…How can she always sing my heart out…?" Hermione 'shh'ed him, her eyes shut, tears still seeping out, her nose red.

Ron sighed and listened to Taylor Swift.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"I didn't mean to make you cry…" he whispered, clasping her cold hands and squeezing them tightly.

Hermione said not a word, her eyes had turned blank… she looked like as if she was somewhere in her own world.

"Hermione?"

"Ron, go. Just go away. I don't want to talk to you. Ok? GO!" she said softly.

"OK, I will, but because you want me to. But Hermione…please, we can be friends."

"Was she worth our friendship, Ron? Was I that unimportant to you that it didn't even matter? Was our relationship so petty?" she whispered sadly.

Ron looked away.

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was she worth this..._

_No... No no no..._

"No. she wasn't, Hermione. But neither was Krum…" Rom mumbled as he slowly walked away.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"You should have said no, Ron. You should have…."

**Author's Note: Just an experimental piece. I had this burning desire to write another Ron/Hermione and since it will be awhile till the sequel of 'I'd Lie' (BTW: The Ron's version of sixth version will be up soon. I am thinking if calling it 'Baby, why do you lie?'. Sorta a 'I'd Lie' sequel :D)**

**Tell me how you found it please… Lousy? I am sorry, but like I said, I am just having fun.**

**Oh and the song is 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift. Who else? :) PLEASE PLEASE review.**


End file.
